


Give me the book

by Onlybooksandchocolate



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlybooksandchocolate/pseuds/Onlybooksandchocolate
Summary: it started in a library. They wanted the same book. She actually wanted to read it. He just wanted his phone back.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own TMI,or Eragon.

Clary Fray never thought she was different from the other kids. Well that was a lie. She knew that she was different. But in the small things.

She didn't have a smart phone, actually her phone might be called stupid. ( -Just because it didn't have touch screen, a camera, it wasn't in color and it couldn't recognize MMS it didn't deserve to be called stupid-as she would often say to other people, including her mother)

She really liked to read books. Real ones made of paper and ink, from reading online she often got headaches.

She didn't have Facebook,Viber,Messenger,Snapchat,Twitter or any other form of social networks. Clary simply didn't wanted any of it.

She was also an artist. A very good one actually. Clary could draw,sketch or paint anything.

When you list it like that she sounds pretty weird. No wonder her mother is worried.

Thankfully her high school had a proud -non bully policy- since '06, otherwise Clary would definitely be their first target.

The policy didn't prevent people from creating nicknames dough. So now when she was junior she had a very interesting bunch that varied from creative ones:The Martian (red hair), Woormie (that one she didn't understand),to those less interesting:Red,Bookie etc.

She was just that kind of girl. Clary did understand why her mother wanted her to have a boyfriend,to go on parties or sleepovers... Her mother wanted her to be normal teenager.

But most important thing about Clary was that she was true to herself, and would she pretend that she's someone else? Pretend to like things she actually loathes?

A lot of things changed because of one book. Christhopher Paolini's Eragon, to be precise.

Clary was standing on a tiny chair that librarians provided for her after ten thousandth time she tried jumping to grab a book. She still needs it, even after all this years the gave it to her.

But for some reason Eragon didn't want to cooperate. That stupid, awesome book just didn't want to fall in Clary's hand's. "Did those shelves had to be so high?" A thought that passed Clary's mind countless times. "C'mon book, you will soon be in my hands and we both know it...What?!"

Suddenly the book disappeared from the shelf. Someone took it from the other side of the shelf.

"Hell no, that book is mine!" The redheaded girl's thought's became almost murderous, no one took the book she wanted so much. She won't surrender without fight. Even if it's an old lady, or a retarded child, she will come home with that precise book!

Clary jumped from the chair and stepped closer to the person who will, easier or harder way, give her that book.

And what a surprise it was to her when she saw the person.

"Interesting, I was right. I will have to fight with a retarded child. I didn't even know he knows how to read."


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Jace Herondale didn't understand his father. Okay that was a lie. He didn't understand his father ever since his mother left the two of them alone. He also didn't know why she left them. He didn't want to think about it, and he won't.

Could he and his father spend a day without fighting or arguing?

Seriously, Jace is so tired of all that. Not even in school he can be himself. Cockyness and arrogance came to him as a defense system. Those people weren't his friends, sure, they knew how to party, but most of them were downright complete morons.

It's not like in the books or something, that he's suicidal or that he'll soon meet a girl who will help him, and support him,and be his whole world. Things like that just don't happen. Especially not to Jace. He didn't even understand why did he compared his life's problems with books. He never had the concentration to read, he was to hyperactive for that.

"Snap out of it,idiot! You just need to get Dad that stupid book and you'll get your phone back. Yeah like that ever worked before he'll just find another reason for not to give me the phone."

Jace's thoughts came back to the latest fight he had with his father. He couldn't remember how it started, just the part when his only parent started insulting him of how he's nonstop on that damned phone,and that he never does anything useful and blah,blah...

And so here he was. Without phone, banned from the internet and going out for a month. He was 17 for God's sake! "It's a good thing that he didn't ordered me (yet) to go to sleep at 20pm like a kindergartener. His Daddy dearest also ordered him to go to the library and get him something called Eragon.

" I just hope it's not an erotic novel. Nah, father is to serious for that, it's probably some self help book, or maybe business leading. Whatever, it 's boring 100%."

It was interesting how hard it was for him to find a building that was just across the street from his school. How many times did he passed alongside the library without even knowing that it's here?

Not even finding the book is easy. The librarian was nowhere to be found, so he was on his own.

...(embarrassingly long time after)...

"This books are going in alphabetical order! It only took me half an hour to find that out! Now what was that stupid Eragon's writer's name? Christian? No. It was Christohper. But I need a surname... Pavlini? Idiot! It's Paolini... ah, here it is."

Jace took the book from it's shelf.

Just as he started to think how it had a strange cover for a self help book, someone appeared next to him. " A girl," he thought as he looked up from the book, " she looks familiar. Uh, I just hope she's not one of my exe's...Wait, that red hair, and strange eyes...It's Martian.

Just then the redheaded girl spoke.

-Jace.- she said.

-Martian.- He said without thinking. The girl looked kinda furious at mention of the nickname.Like she wanted to hit him. "Uhoh, what's her real name think Herondale, think,...Carly! Yes that was it!

-Sorry, Carly isn't it?-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own TMI.  
'Deep breaths Clary' She repeated to herself, 'just breathe'. "It's Clary." she told him through gritted teeth. "Clary Fray."  
"Oh, yes, I knew that. I'm..." he started.  
"Jace Herondale, yeah I know." She cut in, "You're the one who came up whit the nickname The Martian." Honestly, that was the worst of her nicknames and typically the one that stuck the most.  
"Really? Um, sorry. It's just...you know, you have red hair and Mars is red, you're tiny and Mars is the second smallest planet in Solar system, and well you have green eyes and Martins are supposed to be green. Plus the movie was really cool." He tried to explain while trying to sustain his laughter at the same time, and not really succeeding.  
'What?!' Thought Clary, now utterly confused. 'He knows that Mars is second smallest planet? That's... odd. How does he knows that stuff?' Suddenly a voice in the back of her head reminded, 'Wait, Fray, you came here with a mission, you need that book he's holding and you will walk out of this library whit Eragon in hands, even if that's the last thing you'll do.'  
"Okay let's forget about Mars. Um, I need that book. So if you could be nice enough and give it to me?" She decided to ask for it properly constantly ignoring the same voice in her head that said she could just take the book from his hands and run for Tess and her mighty (ancient) librarian computer. 'Let's do this the nice way'   
"This one?" The idiot smirked. "Why?"  
'Isn't it obvious?.' She thought, "Because I wanna read it, genius. Look, just give it to me, okay? Come back in two days when I read it and you can have it then, deal?" she tried to be polite. Really, of all the days he had to show up right now? When she craved that precise book?   
Blondie just gaped at her. "You can read this gigantic book in only two days? Do you even have a life?" he was shocked.   
'Why do people always react that way? But really the always ask the same question, no creativity these days.' Clary lost her nerves. "No, I'm a zombie. And if your pea sized brain doesn't know, let me tell you, they are lifeless creatures." She said and took the book out of his hands. She started running. But he soon recovered and managed to catch up with her.  
" Look, I need that book too, okay soo..." He didn't finish the sentence, he just grabbed the book from her hands.  
It was obvious that he didn't know the library at all. The idiot started to run in the opposite direction of the librarian' desk. Clary mocked him inside her head, "Bad sense of direction, Goldie Locks." and elegantly walked to the desk where Tessa was sitting and whispered something to her. Tessa just smiled and nodded. Clary hid behind on shelf, waited and listened.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot borrow this book. Its recognition number is damaged." Clary heard Tessa telling Jace in a professional and slightly bored voice, sounding like an old librarian you see in movies.  
"What? Ma'am are you sure? Can't I just..." Jace was starting to sound panicked, the only thinking about his dad and his phone.  
Oh, Clary could barely suppress laugh at his disappointed face 'You deserve that for taking my book!' she internally screamed.  
"No, we don't have another copy of this book. I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you borrow this." Tessa was persistent. "Come back in a day or two and it should be fixed."  
"Okay, I'll be back in two days. Goodbye." Jace gave up. 'Ha, victory!'  
After he left, Clary came out of her hiding place grinning from ear to ear. "Tessa, you're a natural actress. Thank you so much for your help. Now, can I borrow the book?" Clary was almost giddy because of her victory, his disappointed expression did woke up the slightest guilt in her, but then she reminded herself that he had deserved it, for the nickname, plus she really wanted to read the book.  
"Sure thing Clary. I don't know why I had to lie to that poor boy, but I do owe you for every time I had an emergency and you stayed and watched over the library so I'm glad I could help." Said Tess with a small smile on her own, she did have a bit of a mischief streak in her.   
Tessa's little brother Nate, often got into fights in his school so she had to go and pick him up. As Clary was more in the library than in her own home; she volunteered to stay and watch over. She was more than happy doing it. All alone, with only books as company, Clary was in heaven.  
"YAY! The victory is mine! There is one thing people should know- Clary Fray does not walk out of a library without a book of her choice in hand. Now let's go home and read you, shall we, Eragon?" She tapped the book that was safely in her bag and with her trusty headphones on she started making her way home.  
For the boy she so easily defeated dough, the trip home is much trickier. It's weird how tedious a simple trip home becomes when you have nothing to listen music from, or play games on.  
'God I'm so bored. How did people survive before mobile phones and other stuff? No wonder iPods were such a cool thing back then. But hey, they had other things before iPods, right? Like a century ago? Nobody uses those things anymore right? I mean, how old-fashioned you have to be to actually still use a walkman?' But Jace suddenly remembered that he had much more important things to think about. Telling his father that the book has been damaged and that he has to wait for two days is one thing. In fact. That might be the easy part. The hard part will be getting his phone back.  
Besides, why can't his dad just buy a Kindle or something, every other person on the planet does that, why must he be an exception?  
Okay, him, and weird redhead he confronted today.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or Eragon.

_He peered around the corner to see what was happening. Two tall men stood in the street. Both were..  
_

Clary suddenly noticed that she was cold, and hungry, and she had to pee. It wasn't unusual for her to forget everything around her when she was reading, and no matter how much time she read Eragon, she always got lost in his world.

Her mother hated when she did that, she would tell her that there is outside world, _real world,_ as she called it. Well, Clary was not interested in that famous 'real world', not a little bit.

Besides, who would give a damn about the world in which you have no one to talk to? Her mother didn't count.

Also, it was really hypocritical of her mother for scolding her daughter of not 'living' when she was the one who spent most of her time on every social network existing in the world!

At least Clary wasn't starring at her phone all day. Or you know, trying to get her mother a new phone,(or a boyfriend ) or constantly trying to take heartbreaking,cute 'mother and daughter bonding' pictures of them. No, that was what her mother is constantly doing (or trying to do).

But her mother wasn't home now. And so Clary had their apartment all to herself.

She enjoyed being alone. Maybe less after she read IT and was now afraid of pipes, and red balloons.

Just as she was about to stand up and make herself some dinner, someone came in through the door, someone who loudly slammed the door shut.

Her mother was home. Early.

That means the date didn't go well.

 _These days, even if you think of the devil, it appears._ With that thought she stood up and still holding her book, greeted her mother in the most innocent way possible.

-Hi, Mom...How...-

But her mother stopped her, with a lecture tone, she started.

-Clary. I have to tell you something.- She looked dead serious. Clary wondered of her mother will tell her something useful for change.

\- My date was horrible, guy was a total jerk. You have to find yourself a boyfriend, otherwise, you'll be...-

Looks like her mother's date was really awful, when she wanted to remind Clary of her nonexistent love life.

Jocelyn continued her litany with such fervor that someone might think she's telling this to her daughter for the first time, and not fifty-first.

-...be like me. I know that you are an independent young woman, but I want grandkids. And you know that your father...-

_Is she practicing this in front of a mirror, or something? Does she have a written text? Maybe from some book? 'How to become a grandma.' maybe, or 'How to get you and your daughter boyfriends' ? Like, every time it's the same old speech. From word to intonation._

-...someone to talk about with your friends, you know? Not that you have any, but that can change to. And sweetie you should stop biting you nails. If you just let me take you to beautician, maybe she could find a way to deal with those freckles of yours...-

That was a new one. Her mother didn't like her freckles, and she wanted her daughter to get rid of hers. Jocelyn got rid of them as soon as she turned eighteen, Clary's grandmother didn't trust those lasers.

Now it was Clary's turn to say something.

\- But, Mom..-

\- Do not interrupt me. As I was saying, your phone doesn't even have a camera...-

 _And here we go again._ Suddenly she was full of it. So she started ranting.

\- Stop it, mom. I love my face and my phone and what if I have a boyfriend, plus, there was a research about increased rate of young people who have killed themselves because of internet and..-

\- You have a boyfriend?! Oh, sweetie! I'm so happy. Why didn't you tell me? I have to tell people...I need to meet him. Invite him for dinner. - Suddenly she stopped, suspicious. -Waiit... he's real isn't he? You aren't lying to me, are you?- Typical for her mother, she didn't herd anything after boyfriend.

_Did I say I found a boyfriend? Uhuh, I thought don't have... What should I say to her? I can't lie to my mother.._

\- Of course I'm not lying to you, mom.- _Don't blink. Keep it simple. You know what books thought you, Clary. The art of lying. And you mastered it._

 _-_ Really? What's his name?- Jocelyn did look less suspicious, but Clary still wasn't free.

-Christhoper.- _Good one, Fray. Now, add a little info,_ _j_ _ust keep it smooth, and simple._ \- I meet him in school. Now, excuse me, but I really have to pee.

She made a beeline to her destination, leaving her mother to her own thoughts, hoping she would finally leave her alone.

* * *

At the same time in the residence of the Herondale men..

.

 _Please don't make a sound, please._ In his mind Jace was begging the wooden floor for the hundred time. It mostly didn't listen to him, it would always creek in the worst possible moment's.

With hope, he stepped on the floor. Not a sound, good. Walking more carelessly now, he did not noticed a single cornflake that, God knows how, materialised in front of him. Not seeing it, he stepped on it and squished it.

_Crack!_

You know that moment when everything is quiet, and suddenly even the tiniest sound was piercing through your ears?

That's exactly what Jace felt.

And what his father heard.

-Come in, son. I have something to tell you.-


End file.
